Con mi otro yo
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Rose va a acerle una visita a Arthur, y como siempre, es a regañarle y buscar lo que le encanta, la pasion de su otro yo.


**Advertencia: Hetalia no me pertenece. Y este es un UkxPirate UK!Fem, sep me gusta el selfcest (creo ke era asi) es genial y Rose es hermosa. Mención de mi Hetaword que será próximamente publicado. Y es Lemmon fuerte xD la boquita linda de ambos UKs. Y una dedicatoria a Anniih que le gusta esta pareja…aunque en yaoi…fuck xD**

En aquella amplia casa, mejor dicho, mansión, por que aquel gran edificio no merecía ser despreciado con decirle casa, de gran extensión, con piso de losa blanca, perfectamente limpia con una alfombra roja de bordes de tiras doradas encima, que era como si guiasen a cada habitación de aquella mansión, de grandes y amplios ventanales casi cubiertos con las largas cortinas de seda verde, aunque los ventanales estaban abiertos, las cortinas intentaban cubrir un poco, haciendo que las moviese el viento y se colara la luz de la luna por donde podía, dándose paso ella sola al interior de aquella grande casa, explorando todo lo que podía.

Se encontraba un rubio de grandes cejas negras en un sillón de la amplia sala, la cual, tenia unos finos y hermosos muebles de madera, todos muy bien mantenidos que tenían puesto algún que otro objeto decorativo de gran valor como muñecas jarrones platos piedras libros etc, una gran radio de madera alado de la amplia ventana, que mas que una radio, parecía un mueble, hasta tenia un mantelito con unos libros arriba, en el centro de la sala había una gigante chimenea que tenia platos y otros objetos arriba y a su alrededor y que se extendía por todas las paredes de la sala, cientos y cientos de cuadros, en el centro de la sala había una pequeña mesita de vidrio que tenia unas botellas de vidrio con bebidas alcohólicas dentro, incluso la mesita estaba manchada un poco de estas, alrededor de esta, había unos sillones y una sillita mecedora, alado de la radio, había una vitrina que estaba llena con botellas de vidrio de bebidas alcohólicas, y alado de esta había un amplio espejo de cuerpo completo, y alado de la entrada a la sala, un perchero.

El de cabellos rubios como león, se encontraba echado sobre un sillón, sin ganas, con el cuerpo agotado, queriendo únicamente estar solo y pensar en esos momentos. Su rostro denotaba un total fastidio y enojo, aunque al estar cansado, esta expresión parecía de casi asco, mientras tenia la mirada perdida en el techo de la sala, como si sus ojos verdes como el te buscaran una telaraña en este. Tenia una botella de ron en la mano moviéndola un poco cada vez que balanceaba su mano. Su piel estaba acalorada y sudada, producto de la ira y de la bebida alcohólica, haciendo que su cabello rubio oro se humedeciera y se le pegase a su blanca y áspera piel, como se encontraba muy escasamente vestido, puesto que solo tenia su corbata desabrochada colgándole del cuello, como no sabiendo si caerse o no, su camisa totalmente abierta y las mangas de estas para arriba dejando la piel de sus brazos en libertad, y sus pantalones sin cinturón y zapatos negros.

Se sentía totalmente frustrado y enojado con todo el maldito mundo y todos los que conocía ojala se pudriesen todos pensaba. Como de costumbre las reuniones, en las que debía hablarse de algún tema importante, nunca se hablaba de nada mas que idioteces o peleas por dichas idioteces, esta bien, lo admitía, alguna que otra vez hablaban los temas importantes que le estuviesen ocurriendo al mundo y actuaban como lo que tenían que hacer y ser, preocuparse por su gente y ser naciones. Pero le molestaba profundamente, tener que ver a todos los que le abandonaron, como todas sus colonias, que precisamente, en ese siglo tan genial, que parecía la época de los inventos, habían decidido abandonarles todos de corrido. Y le era realmente molesto tener que, de un día para el otro, ver a los que se independizaron de el, que parecían verle con irritación y molestia, y los que aun estaban bajo su control, le veían con asco y odio la gran mayoría.

Le molestaba a horrores y le daban ganas de vomitar ver a ese estadounidense insoportable e ignorante, o a ese francés burlón que detestaba con toda su alma, o a esa argentina tan molesta que por que el quería apoderarse de sus hermanas, o al español ese que la apoyaba y le jodiese con el tema de una de sus hijas. Odiaba ya no tener el control de medio mundo como había tenido en un tiempo, que podía llamarse a si mismo y a todo su reino El rey del mundo, se iba haciendo débil, ya no era temido y respetado en tierra y mar. Admitía que no era el único que estaba pasando por ese mal momento, Francia le estaba afectando mucho, a Holanda y Dinamarca también, a España y Portugal les paso pero ya lo iban superando, bueno no tanto la portuguesa que le afectaba un poco el hecho de que se independizasen de ella. Raina se lo había dicho, prácticamente le había dicho que era un secuestrador y asesino, puede que razón no le faltase…algo. Pero seguía odiando el estar perdiendo poder y que todos se lo restregasen en cara, se sentía despreciado por todo el mundo, y el, a todo el mundo, les dedicaba un lindo Fuck You con su mas sincero odio desde el corazón.

El sillón en el que estaba echado quedaba justo enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo. Inglaterra bajo la mirada al percatarse de esto, por que aun sabiendo que el espejo reflejaba a el mirando el techo, sentía una mirada saliendo de este, incomodándolo, ahora se veía a el mismo, mirando con asco su reflejo, por alguna razón sentía algo distinto en los ojos se su reflejo. Arthur chasqueo la lengua y levanto el brazo, con toda la intención de lanzar la botella contra el espejo, con toda la molestia y rabia que sentía en ese momento no le importaba tener que recoger a la mañana siguiente los trozos de vidrio. En ese momento la imagen del reflejo del espejo cambio de forma, parecía como un charco de agua en el que caía gotas y se hacían ondas, ondas infinitas. El imperio Británico, ante esto, no se sorprendió, por supuesto, no le pareció normal, según el, ese espejo no tenia magia encima. Pero siguió mirando haber que ocurría.

Comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta que, en el espejo se reflejo una chica, sep una chica. Su piel era blanca igual que la de el, su cabello era rubio igual que el suyo y lo tenia largo hasta la cadera pero como lo tenia recogido en 2 coletas altas le llegaba a la cintura y tenia un broche que le corría el cabello haciéndole un fleco, tenia los ojos verdes iguales a los suyos solo que cubiertos por el fino cristal de unos lentes, aunque no se le pudiera apreciar mucho por la ropa que llevaba la chica tenia una figura divina. Iba vestida con unas botas marrones de cuero hasta la rodilla des las cuales colgaban algunas cadenas, tenia una falda blanca un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con las puntas rasgadas y de doble capa y se abría un poco en una de las piernas pero sin dejar ver mucho, llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos, una larga y enorme gabardina color bordo con detalles en dorado y blanco que parecía ser de pirata por los puños y la parte de los botones y el cuello, tenia una camisa blanca muy holgada y desabrochada que dejaba ver unos apetitosos pechos para el gusto del ingles, aunque no se notaba por los collares y cadenas que tenia en el cuello, y lo mas destacable de su vestimenta, cosa que hacia que Inglaterra supiera quien era, era un gran sombrero negro con detalles en hilo de oro y unas plumas en la parte de arriba.

Ella, o mejor dicho, el reflejo, se veía en la misma pose que el, incluso cuando el cambiaba de posición ella cambiaba también, solo que ella a diferencia de el, tenia una sonrisa maliciosa y arrogante. El ingles decidió hablarle y dejo la botella en el suelo, aun sabiendo que era solo un reflejo en un espejo –Rose verdad? –ella asintió y se levanto del sillo, dejando a la mejor vista, unas largas y blancas piernas. Poco a poco es como si saliera del espejo, Arthur miro sus acciones con cautela sin perder ni un detalle, cuando alfil pudo salir de ahí, y estaba, en efecto, en la misma sala que el Imperio, en el mismo espacio, y mundo. Ella cambio su rostro a uno de molestia y reproche, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose las manos a las caderas.

El ingles la miro –Pero que es esto? Como es posible que nos hallas convertido en esto? Estas mas pequeño y delgado que cuando eras pirata! Estas perdiendo poder! –le dijo ella regañándole y mirándole con indignación y asco.

La isla le miro con molestia, su pasado no era nadie para reclamarle el presente, el era el presente, a pesar de que eran la misma persona, no podía reclamarle como si fuera su jefe –No soy el único que esta así Rose, Francia, Holanda, Dinamarca, y Portugal y otros mas están pasando por lo mismo. Y algo que te dejo en claro es que el imperio británico no pierde poder –le dijo con una mirada cortante y con seriedad.

Ella suspiro y procedió a sentarse en sus piernas, a lo que el, llevo sus manos a sus coletas y comenzó a jugar con ellas enredando sus dedos con una mano y con la otra procedió a quitarle el sombrero –Ya no eres temido en los 7 mares esa es la prueba de que ya no tienes poder y te estas volviendo débil. Me esta dando vergüenza ser tu pasado, tu orgulloso y buen pasado –susurro ella molesta.

El le miro con un poco de molestia, pero le daba igual mientras que no le ofendiese o insultase mal. Ella venia a lo de siempre, y a el, le encantaba, como mujer era hermosa, bella, apetecible, sensual, perfecta, eso le prendía y le daban ganas de hacerla suya hasta que grite su nombre infinidades de veces. El dejo su cabello para llevar su mano hasta la rodilla de ella a lo que sintió un fuerte sobresalto y un pequeño gemido, sabia que ella tenia los ojos en blanco y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, se conocía demasiado, y con su otra mano le quitaba los lentes y los depositaba en la mesita de vidrio del centro. Arthur se dirigió hasta la oreja de su versión pirata y le dio una fuerte lamida, a lo que ella soltó un gemido arqueando la espalda. El sonrió complacido y con arrogancia –Shut up, no entiendo por que siempre vienes a hablarme antes de venir a buscar esto –dicho esto, el ingles, que parecía un experto en eso, se dirigió al cuello de Rose y comenzó a lamerlo con fuerza, jugando con la piel sensible de ella, a lo que ella gemía con fuerza y sus manos apretaban los apoyabrazos del sofá, rasgándolos con sus uñas.

La mano que estaba en su pierna comenzó a avanzar lentamente recorriendo la piel y forma de esta, y la que estaba libre se coló por debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar el vientre plano de esta pasando las yemas de sus dedos para hacerlo mas placentero, mientras la rubia, ya mas acostumbrada a las caricias, gimoteaba y se encorvaba de placer –Yo no vengo por esto Arthur no soy tu puta aaah~ -gimió fuerte ella cuando Inglaterra subió su mano hasta uno de sus grandes pechos y lo apretó levemente, causándole placer a la inglesa, para luego recorrerlo con sus expertas manos. La mano que estaba en su pierna fue avanzando hasta toparse con la suave piel de la entrepierna de la inglesa, lo que aun era carne y no su intimidad, subió un poco la falda para que no le molestase y comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos por ahí metiendo en ocasiones sus dedos en el principio de aquel interior, para tortúrala. Sus labios se ocupaban de besar su cuello dejando marcas rojas que no se borrarían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Rose gemía sintiendo los escalofríos de placer ante las caricias de su experta versión masculina, se conocía tan bien, sabia los puntos sensibles de memoria.

Inglaterra impaciente, metió sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia de coletas, haciendo que esta gimiera casi gritando, fue tanto la ola de placer para ella que en un intento de arquear su espalda termino parada sobre una d las piernas de Arthur y su cuerpo echado sobre el de el. Facilitándole al Imperio Británico acariciar y apretar los pechos de la pirata y meter sus dedos en su intimidad. El mayor fue a su oreja para meterla en su boca y comenzar a chuparla, como quien chupa una paleta, esto hizo que la rubia se excitase mas y gimiera mas alto. Los dedos masculinos comenzaron a moverse en la intimidad femenina, metiéndose mas adentro o a veces retrocediendo, paseándose por aquella cavidad tan húmeda y caliente. Todo por torturarla, si, le excitaban sus propios gemidos, en versión femenina claro, oírla rebajándose a su tacto le encantaba hacia que se ponga duro y le diesen muchísimas mas ganas de follarla hasta romperla todo y desgarrarle la garganta de gritos de placer –Pero que dices si te encanta bicht –dicho esto comenzó con sus dedos a golpear suave, pero rápida y furiosamente una de las paredes de su interior.

Ella comenzó a gritar del placer llevándose una de sus manos a la boca para evitar que salgan aquellos gemidos desesperados que pudiese escuchar y disfrutar su otro yo, cosa que la éxito mas, puesto que sus dedos comenzaron a llenarse de su saliva y eso era excitante para ella y para el británico. Sin poder evitarlo callo sobre una de las piernas del Kirkland, sentándose en esta, aprovechando esto para mover sus caderas contra los dedos de el, para obtener mas fricción, sin darse cuenta que al rubio le daba una mejor vista de su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado y sudado, derritiéndose en el placer igual que ella, ver las reacciones de ella le hacían estar cada vez mas duro. Las manos de Inglaterra se volvieron mas rápidas y no falto mucho para que ella llegase al orgasmo con un sonoro gemido que fue el cielo mas para el que para ella. Inglaterra saco sus dedos de la intimidad de ella y tenían una sustancia blanca pegada, el la llevo hacia su rostro para verlo y avergonzar a la pirata que estaba sobre el y enfrente. Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera y cerro los ojos ladeando la cabeza para otro lado –No seas idiota!- dijo a lo que el rió pícaro y paso esos dedos húmedos por sus pechos haciendo que la rubia jadease. A la vándala a pesar del cansancio le quedaban fuerza para otras rondas –Quédate quieto motherfucker –le ordeno mientras se bajaba de su pierna, la cual, el pantalón había quedado todo mojado, Inglaterra sabia lo que venia, así que abrió las piernas y dejo que su otra yo hiciese su trabajo. La menor se arrodillo y se puso entre las piernas de la nación presente, para desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo, torturándolo en el rose de las yemas de sus dedos.

Cuando los pantalones estuvieron fuera del juego, ella bajo el bóxer de el lo suficiente como para que su miembro erecto y bien duro estuviese a la vista. Para torturar ala nación con mas siglos ella tardaba y hacia que los respiros de su boca chocasen contra el miembro del ingles haciendo que jadeara. Ella impaciente comenzó, poniendo el miembro del rubio entre sus pechos húmedos por ella misma, por lo que el le había causado, haciendo como de lubricante y mejor la sensación que sentía el británico y la excitación de ella por el momento. Hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajasen mientras que la punta de la que salía un pequeño liquido blanco ella lo lamía con experiencia, lamiéndolo por partes, corto, completo, enloqueciendo al caballero que gemía –Aaah~ mételo en tu boca bicht –la de ojos verdes hizo caso y dejo sus pechos para meter el miembro de Arthur en su boca y lamerlo y chuparlo –Tu boca es tan calida y mojada Aaah~ me fascina Aaah~ -gemía el británico completamente encantado y excitado. Tenia el rostro sonrojado y los ojos entreabiertos, solo para ver a la deliciosa imagen de la pirata chupándosela, su piel estaba sudada y el completamente hundido en el placer.

La chica era una completa experta en hacer eso, cuando sacaba su miembro de su boca le daba lamidas largas y placenteras al cejan, otras cortas y pequeñas pero que impacientaban al chico, y otras eran besos pequeños. El antiguo pirata sentía que no podía mas, su cuerpo se estaba calentando cada vez mas y mas a temperaturas infernales, sudaba cada vez mas y sentía como si se estuviera llenando y fuera a explotar, pero quería hacerlo, quería cada vez mas y mas, y a mas velocidad, quería explotar rápido y sobre ella. La de buen cuerpo dio una larga lamida y metió de nuevo el miembro de Inglaterra dentro de su boca, este no pudo soportar eso, y termino viniéndose en la boca de ella, explotando en su boca. Vio que la vándala puso una cara de asco y un poco de placer cuando el liquido blanco de salía un poco de sus labios, así que se limpio la boca con uno de sus guantes, que lo tiro al suelo luego y escupió la sustancia blanca del rubio hacia algún lado, esta, al sentir la mirada algo molesta y curiosa del cejon, le reprocho totalmente molesta –Eres un imbecil! A pesar de que sea mi leche sabe horrible! No hay nada que hacerle la de todos sabe horrible y da ganas de vomitar! –grito ella indignada.

Arthur aun cansado, sudado y sonrojado, la miro con malicia y picares –y de quien mas le probaste la leche puta? –ella se sonrojo mas y antes de poder pararse para ahorcar a Inglaterra este la había tomado desprevenida y la jalo del brazo, haciendo que se levantase y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza para empujarla y hacer que sus labios choquen en un salvaje y apasionado beso. El de ojos verdes no se hizo esperar para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de la de hermosa figura, para explorarla y sentirla mas de lo que a el le encantaba hacerlo , podía sentir el gusto a saliva y su liquido en su boca, ella realmente tenia razón, era asqueroso, pero excitante. Inglaterra abrió los ojos en medio del beso y la vio con un rostro sonrojado y deseosa de mas, el comenzó a mover sus labios mas rápido aumentando la temperatura y la pasión mientras que ponía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, atrayéndola a el. Ella se dejo llevar incrementando el ritmo del beso y sentándose sobre las piernas del rubio para luego acomodarse y enredar sus piernas en sus caderas, pegando su intimidad al miembro del ingles.

Inglaterra al sentir eso, comienza a mover las caderas de ella, haciendo que sus intimidades se froten, haciendo que eso les arrancase jadeos de placer que hacían que el beso se cortara, el lo hacia para ponerse duro y por fin poder entrar en ella, ella al percatarse de eso también comenzó a moverse un poco, consiguiendo que el miembro del de ojos color verde se te erectase. Ante esto, el caballero se levanto y tomo a la pirata y la giro para que quedase a 4 patas contra el sillón, ella giro la cabeza totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida para ver, pero sintió una ola de placer al sentir a Inglaterra dentro suyo que hizo que se perdiera y soltase un gemido alto. El ex pirata había perdido todo lo caballero en ese momento para volverse un vándalo de nuevo, puesto que no iba con ninguna delicadeza, le daba embestidas y estocadas rápidas y fuertes a la rubia, a la cual hacia gritar y delirar, dejándole las nalgas un poco rojas cabe decir de la fuerza de las embestidas.

La de coletas sentía que desfallecía en cada movimiento que hacia el rubio. Le encantaba como lo hacia, sin delicadeza y totalmente salvaje, como le gustaban las cosas a ella. Le encantaba como lo sentía, tan grande, tan duro, tan calido. Las embestidas aumentaban la velocidad cada vez mas, así como el deseo de ambos de obtener mas y mas, de sentir placer en mayores cantidades. Inglaterra bajo sus manos de las caderas de ella hasta sus pechos y comenzó a apretujarlos mientras seguía embistiéndola sin descanso, adorando sentirse en el interior de ella, tan apretado, húmedo, y caliente, caliente como la piel de ella o como ella en total, ella solamente le daba esos gemidos que le impulsaban a seguir y no parar hasta que no diese mas y no pudiese continuar, pero le encantaba, amaba romperla y destrozarle la garganta a gritos de placer, rebajarla y ver su rostro cuando se estaba llenando por que pronto iba a llegar, como estaba en esos momentos. Aunque el no se quedaba atrás, también gemía de placer ante la sensación y mas cuando la pirata chocaba sus caderas con las de el para hacer mas fuertes y deliciosas las embestidas, el bajaba y subía sus dedos por el cuerpo de la chica, por las zonas mas sensibles para deleitarse con aquella piel tan hermosa y con las sensaciones que ella demostraba en su rostro, lo que mas la prendía era que le acariciasen las caderas, las piernas ,el estomago y la zona del cuello, eso le encantaba.

Inglaterra comenzaba a sentir como el interior de ella se estaba estrechando como queriendo echarlo, a lo que el la metía mas duro, y lo hacia tremendamente delicioso, ya sabia que faltaba poco. Lo notaba por los pequeños líquidos que bajaban desde la entrepierna por las largas y blancas piernas de la vándala que gritaba con fuerza, además que el también sentía que se estaba llenando, y que no podría mucho mas, que iba a explotar y que amaría hacerlo, como todas las veces que lo hacia. Acelero mas el ritmo ya sintiendo que terminaría, la rubia también comenzó a acelerar el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas queriendo llegar al éxtasis.

Entre gritos y gemidos iban terminando. El mayor se lleno completamente y exploto en el interior de ella. La pirata no aguanto mas y se corrió, empujando el miembro del rubio, llenándolo todo de un liquido blanco. Por las piernas y por las pieles de ambos se escurría ese liquido blanco y pegajoso, con un aroma bastante peculiar. Ellos estaban sudados tanto que parecía que se hubiesen mojado en la lluvia, sonrojados que parecía los tomates del español, y agitados que parecía que hubiesen corrido una maratón alrededor del mundo, estaban cansados y completamente aturdidos de placer, las piernas les flaquearon a ambos del cansancio y terminaron cayendo al suelo, ella con los brazos sobre el sillón haciéndose almohada con estos, y el sentado tomando la cintura de ella pegando su pecho a su espalda para sentir la acelerada respiración de la de coletas.

Paso un tiempo para que sus respiraciones se normalicen, y que su sudor se secase y no sintiesen frió. Inglaterra tomo una de las coletas de ella para enredarla en su dedo y puso su cabeza en su hombro, deleitándose con la espalda suave de la dominante de los 7 mares, y dejo un beso suave en su cuello, sintiendo una risa por parte de ella, el le miro con una sonrisa coqueta y pervertida antes de meter en su boca el mechón de pelo de ella que estaba en su dedo y bajar esa mano hasta la cintura de ella. Rose al darse cuenta de lo que el británico quería sonrio y ahogo un gemido cuando comenzo a acariciar su cintura. No estaria mal otra ronda verdad?

_**El final… meh no m convencio… eske tuve un problema XD m qedo tan hard ke m daba vergüenza seguir escribiendo asi ke lo pare por unos dias y otra ke m paso eske estava escribiendo m puse a ver un video y m olvide ke keria seguir poniendo lol**_

_**Ahora si este m daba vergüenza seguir no kiero imaginar como estaria si ago un lemmon itacest D: los rizos son tan fap material lol XDDD**_


End file.
